Frozen
by Bestofrafa
Summary: Inspired by the Disney movie, Frozen, Diane and Jenny are sisters but when Diane freezes the kingdom by accident and flees, Jenny meets Gibbs and Fornell and the three go after her to bring the kingdom back to normal. UA and a little ooc.


**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Category:** NCIS

**Rating:** T

**Genre**: Romance, Fantasy

**Couple:** Jenny/Gibbs, Diane/Fornell

**Summary**: Inspired by the Disney movie, Frozen, Diane and Jenny are sisters but when Diane freezes the kingdom by accident and flees, Jenny meets Gibbs and Fornell and the three go after her to bring the kingdom back to normal.

**Frozen ****  
**  
In a faraway kingdom, Anderelle, lived two princesses sisters. The older, with red wavy hair, had blue eyes and her name was Diane. She was a little girl of 8 years, ironic and aside,she loved her younger sister. Jenny, was 7, and was a little girl with red-browned hair and green eyes, who was happy and lovely, she loved her older sister. But what no one knew, besides family, was that the future queen of the kingdom was hiding a big secret: She was able to turn everything into ice at the touch of hands.

That evening, Diane was sleeping peacefully in her bed, her red hair spread and contrasting with the white pillow, when she felt something heavy jump on her back. Diane opened one eye, seeing the smiling face and green eyes of her younger sister, Jenny.

"Diane, wake up, wake up!"

"Jeeeen, go to sleep." The elder replied sleepily, turning to the other side and snuggling, knocking Jenny on the floor by accident. But Jenny didn't seemed to mind and soon stood up, smoothing her pink sweater and smiling while thinking of a plan to get the older off the bed.

"We could play in the snow..." She suggested, singing and Diane sat up quickly in bed smiling too.

"Great idea Jen." She stood up straightening her purple sweater as she took her sister's hand and the two ran in silence by the major corridors of the castle, going the oak doors. When they reached the forest that was nearby, Jenny grabbed her sister's forearm, full of expectations and Diane smiled, stretching her hands and turning the floor into an ice rink.

"What do you want to do Jen?" Diane asked, looking at her sister. Jenny put a finger to her chin thinking and hr face broke into a wide smile.

"Let's skate!"

The oldest created ice skates for them and the two began to slide down the place, laughing and pirouetting. What Diane liked most about Jenny was that the newest could transform everything in fun, including her powers, which sometimes she was afraid of being unable to control. But the two were paralyzed when hearing a noise nearby and Jenny was close to her sister, who hugged her, scared, though she tried to look brave.

"Who's there?" Diane extended her hands ready to attack. A boy with short brown hair and bright blue eyes appeared, looking surprised with the scenario of ice. At his side was a young reindeer.

"Are you... A witch?" He asked, turning to Diane. The boy looked about 10 years. Diane pursed her lips, upset.

"It's rude to call the other witch." Jenny replied in a singsong voice as she approached the boy and the reindeer, which aroused her curiosity, but Diane held her back.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice uncertain, staring at the bright blue eyes. But he didn't seem to be bad.

"I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He replied, swaying underfoot. "And this is Sven."

"Gibbs? What a funny name!"Jenny said, giggling and guiding her sister to him.

Jenny stroked Sven's nose, kissing his hairy face and she smiled at Gibbs, extending her hand to him. When he squeezed it blushing awkwardly, Jenny realized he had warm and rough hands, as if he worked.

"My name is Jenny. I'll call you Jethro, I like the sound of it." And she nudged her sister Diane, who seemed mesmerized by his eyes.

"Um, my name is Diane." She replied, tumbling her head aside and letting a small smile escape. Gibbs smiled at the sisters.

"You want to play with us?" Jenny asked, hugging Sven and Diane looked at her in a mixture of surprise and alert.

"Jen." She hissed. "No one can know about it!"

"Di, he saw it."

"I don't tell people's secrets." Gibbs said in a serious tone for a child and Jenny smiled, turning to her sister.

"See?"

"Okay, you won. But you have to apologize for calling me a witch!" Diane said turning to Gibbs, crossing her arms, upset.

"I can't. One of my rules is 'never apologize, it's a sign of weakness.'" Diane opened her mouth, looking genuinely upset and Gibbs approached her, smiling and extending his hand. "But I can tell you that you aren't a witch, is it alright?"

"Yeah. Leroy." Diane said, smirking as she accepted his hand and the two ran across the ice toward Jenny who had her hands on hips, impatient with the reindeer. Jenny smiled, whispering to her sister:

"I liked the Jethro Di. And you?" Diane looked at her.

"Jen, we are children. How can we like someone?"

"Di, did you like him?"

"Yeah, maybe." Then the Reindeer licked Diane's face, making her laugh.

"What do we do?" The boy asked, approaching.

"We were skating." Jenny replied, as she turned up, smiling with Sven going behind her, trotting. She loved to dance.

"Come here." Diane asked and Gibbs went to her. She pointed her hands to his shoes, creating skates and Gibbs raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow…" He hissed, analyzing the ice skates. He then ruffled his hair, looking embarrassed and Diane raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, you've never skated?" He frowned, crossing his arms.

"Well, it's not every day you get an ice rink to train." Diane tried not to roll her eyes, being the good girl that her parents always taught her.

"I'll teach you." She took both his hands, while guiding him. "Let's try."

At first, the boy had the impression that he would slip at any time while complaining, but soon he was getting the hang of skating without assistance.

"Hey Jethro, do you want to make a 'porté' with me?" Jenny asked, while skating.

"A what?" He asked, frowning without understanding and the two sisters laughed.

"Porté. Carry." Diane explained and he continued to stare at them and Diane went to him. "Hold her hands."

The boy raised an eyebrow, but did as she asked, holding Jenny's both hands, while the younger redhead leaned on one foot, gently sloping down her body and lifting the other leg in the air, keeping her eyes on the blues one. It was the first time she played with a kid, before were just she and her sister, and Jenny felt her heart beat fast, without knowing why. He had warm hands and smelled of wood and soap. When she returned her body, Gibbs brushed a lock of her auburn hair gently, looking impressed and smiled. It was the first time he played with other children. Jenny smiled back and said:

"Got it?" He made a motion with his head and Diane approached.

"Can you carry me?"

"Of course!" He answered and the older redhead smiled as she flexed her knees and jumped, as he took her in the air and placed her on his shoulder. Diane smiled, while creating snowflakes and Gibbs skated carefully carrying her. He then lowered Diane and carried Jenny.

"Diane, look!" Jenny said excitedly. But there was a _crack_ and floor around Gibbs and Jenny started to break. Gibbs lost his footing released Jenny in the air.

"Jen, watch out!" Instinctively, Diane stretched her arms forward, in a warning tone, and hit Jenny in the head with her powers and the younger fell to the ground, unconscious. Diane put her hands to her mouth in shock as she ran up to her sister, while Gibbs and Sven went to her. Diane sat on the floor, putting Jenny's head in her lap, shaking her gently.

"Jen, wake up, please!" She pleaded. Gibbs bent down, touching the pale face of Jenny, worried. He then turned to Diane and asked angrily:

"What did you do?"

"I didn't want! It wasn't my fault!" Diane said with tears in her eyes, as she lowered her head and touched her forehead to her sister's. Gibbs then felt bad for blaming her, but didn't mention it. He said quietly, touching Diane.

"It was an accident, I know." He, as the eldest, felt entitled to take care of everything. He patted her head.

"I didn't mean…"

"Jen, Jenny!" Gibbs called, shaking her dead arm with fear. Diane began to cry and call for her parents and Gibbs let Jenny's hand, pulling her from Diane's lap and holding her on his back.

"Diane, do you think you can get to the castle?" He asked, with Jenny on his back and reaching out to Diane. She lifted her head with her eyes shining. The boy showed such bravery and confidence and Diane stood up, taking his hand as he helped her climb Sven and went to the castle. After long minutes, the King and Queen appeared breathless, but Gibbs and his reindeer were no longer with them.

"What happened?" The king asked worriedly, while the queen took Jenny in her arms. Diane hugged her father, crying.

"I didn't intend it! I hit her with my powers and now she won't wake up!" The king and queen exchanged worried glances.

"We will consult the fairies of the kingdom" They went to the forest, being followed by Gibbs, because he was concerned with the sisters. When they reached the forest, there were several fairies there, waiting for them. Ziva, the fairies' queen, with brown curly hair was waiting for them and touched Jenny's forehead.

"For the girl and all of you, I will erase all memories involving the magic of Diane from her mind" Diane looked at her sadly.

"All the memories? Won't she remember?"

"I'll let the good times of you. But she won't remember that you have magical powers." Ziva then pulled something cold from Jenny and blew it, making disappear. The king turned to the fairy, desperate.

"What should we do? Diane's powers are increasing everyday!"

Ziva approached Diane.

"You have a beautiful power." And she showed the image of a girl, creating figures of crystals. "But if you despair, this power will turn to you, engulfing you." And red images appeared, engulfing the previous image and Diane was scared hugging her father, who hugged her back. The king and queen then exchanged a look and made a decision.

"We'll lock the castles. Nobody will see Diane until the day of the coronation. To protect her and us."Diane was sad to hear the news.

Years passed and Diane and Jenny have grown apart. While Jenny was still in her old room, playing and dancing alone by the huge corridors of the castle, Diane moved to a room where she remained for a long time, just getting visits from her parents. Diane looked scared because every time she touched something, unintentionally turned into ice and her powers were growing increasingly. Jenny everyday slammed the door of her sister, trying to get her to play, but only received a 'go away' from the oldest.

Diane, now 14, had her hands on the window, staring into the realm below. Many people passed there, there were tents and she saw an older boy, of brown hair, next to a sleigh with a reindeer in the back. Diane tilted her head to the side thoughtfully when the boy turned and looked up, and both blue eyes met and Diane saw that he was Leroy, the only boy who had played along with her sister and her. He had a beautiful smile. But when Diane looked at the windowsill, she saw that it was turning into ice and she pulled away, startled.

"Here dear, use these gloves." The King said, holding a pair of green gloves to Diane. The girl took the gloves and put them on. "Conceal…"

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." Diane completed her father sadly.

Hours later, alone in her room, the older redhead wiped her eyes as she stared at the window showing the sunny and cheerful kingdom, when she heard someone pounding on the door. On the other side of the door, Jenny, 13, was trying to peek through the keyhole trying to see her sister.

"Diane, let's play!" She called in her singing voice, but no answer. For years, she hadn't seen her sister and longed to play with her. She then leaned against the door, calling her again.

"Go away Jenny!" Diane said coldly.

Sad, Jenny sighed as she took her dolls and went away alone. Jenny wandered alone through the halls of the castle, singing and going to the huge balcony, looking down, her face resting on her hands. Her eyes then saw an older boy, brown hair, buying and giving some carrots to his reindeer. A hazy memory came into her mind, from years ago, but she soon forgot, seeing him go away.

Years later, the King and Queen went on a journey and died in a shipwreck, leaving the two daughters, orphaned. But even with their death, Diane didn't leave her room, to Jenny's misfortune. Jenny, who wore a black dress, knocked the door of her sister, calling her on her singing voice, but sad that time. But she received no response then left desolated.

When Diane finally turned 18, the kingdom celebrated it, because she would be crowned the queen of the kingdom.

"Princess Jennifer, wake up!" One of the servants called, knocking the door.

"Huh?" Jenny muttered, turning to the other side of the bed, sleepily. Her red-browned hair was messy and around the pillow.

"You'll be late for the coronation ceremony."

Jenny opened one green eye, watching the room when her eye saw a green and gorgeous dress in the corner of the room with the shiny bodice with rhinestones and a tail. Jenny jumped out of bed, taking her fingers to her lips and grinned.

"It's today!" Today finally the gates would be opened. She would meet new people, dance, fall in love and who knows... Finally see her dear sister. "For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun, for the first time in forever..." She sang as she took the dress in her arms and twirled, dreaming how this day would be. She took a shower and got dressed, leaving her hair loose, falling in waves down her back and applying beautiful makeup.

Diane suffered already with another dilemma. She was afraid, because she already had frozen half of her room and wasn't able to touch anything without gloves, turning everything into ice. She sighed, preparing to go to the hall with gloves. She wore a navy blue dress with black stones on the bodice and had her red hair in an elegant chignon. But her made-up face, while masking her fear, was pale.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be..." She sang, staring at her gloves and then the door.

The ballroom was packed with people who were there to see the future and mysterious queen. Nobody had seen her for almost a decade. Jenny, who was at the altar beside the chairs was nervous to see her sister. She didn't know what to say or how to act around her after so many years. Diane walked head up to the priest and stopped in front of him nervously. Everybody was in silence, while a purple hood was placed on her shoulders.

"So today officially I declare Diane as the new queen of Anderelle" Diane glanced nervously at the crown and scepter. She wasn't able to do that without gloves. She held out a gloved hand, but the priest whispered:

"You need to take the gloves off."

Diane bit her lip as she took the gloves and tentatively held the two objects, lifting them to the audience who applauded. But soon the redhead saw that the objects were beginning to freeze and she returned them, wearing gloves. Everyone began to dance and have fun while Diane watched everything and Jenny approached the older sister.

"You look, uh... Beautiful." Diane looked surprised and smiled hesitantly.

"Thank you Jenny. You also look beautiful."

"Thank you!" The youngest said, smiling. Both relaxed and started talking about the ball. Soon a guy took Jenny to dance and younger redhead became the center of attention, grinning and dancing on the dance floor, while Diane watched it all, with her face hard. A dark young man stopped at Diane, making a bow and then viewing her

"My name is Trent Kort, prince of the southern islands. Would the Queen dance with me?" He asked, with a cold smile. Diane took a deep breath, staring at him from above.

"No, look for another girl."

"The queen is mysterious as everyone said." He said, motioned to approach her and touch her arm, but Diane stepped back, scared and angry. But a guy of her age, with brown hair stepped between them.

"I believe the queen refused your request gentleman. It's better withdraw." Kort launched one last smile to Diane and went to the dance floor. The boy then turned to the queen, his blue eyes shining.

"My name is Tobias Fornell, prince of the northern lands." And he bowed, staring at her and blushing. The new queen was beautiful, although closed. Diane smiled gratefully, but keeping distance.

"Thank you, Tobias." His eyes, although more gentle, remembered the boy from her childhood, Leroy.

"Don't you enjoy dancing?" He asked curiously. Diane looked hesitant, looking at her gloved hands.

"I like it, but..." Fornell smiled, extending his hand.

"I promise not to step on your feet." Diane opened her mouth, looking up to his hands and seeing blue eyes. She could try, for one night at least, get next to people.

"Okay."

She hesitated, but then took his hand and Diane felt a heat rising through her body when their hands touched. Tobias held one of her hands and placed his other on her waist as he led the dance, there at the altar. They hardly moved, but they didn't need. Diane smiled as she stared at the clear blue eyes. Diane felt good, with his arms around her, the first human contact after years.

"Queen Diane, you are cold... Are you all right?" Fornell asked worriedly while stopped dancing and he held her hands with his, trying to warm them. Diane bit her lip as she saw that her powers were fleeing control again.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's for you go, excuse me." And she stepped away from him, turning her back and holding both hands to her chest, trying to control herself. Fornell continued to watch her back, worried, but decided to leave her and then walked away.

Jenny now danced with Trent Kort who seemed charmed her with his stories and saying that he liked her. The two whirled around the room and then sang some of their favorite songs. Jenny's eyes were shining, because in her first ball, she had found the right guy. Kort smiled, kissing her cheek and Jenny blushed, raising an eyebrow and then laughing as she lifted the hem of her dress and ran to her sister.

"Diane! I found the love of my life! I think at 17, I'm ready to get married." She sighed, smiling. Diane raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You, marry? Jenny, you're too young. You never went out with anyone, what do you know about Weddings?"Jenny seemed offended and said, bitter:

"I know more than you, who chose to lock yourself in a room for years, shutting everybody!" Diane opened her mouth in shock.

"Jenny! I would never allow you to marry someone you barely met!"

"If I want, I'll! You said that because the only guy you liked, the same as me, was Gibbs, when we were kids!" Diane looked shocked and Jenny took a hand to her mouth, sorry. She didn't know from where the name Gibbs had appeared.

"Ball's over!" Diane started to turn around and Jenny tried to stop her, and ended up pulling out her glove. Diane's eyes widened and she said slowly:

"Give me back the glove."  
"I... no! Before you have to listen to me!" Jenny was going to touch her again and Diane was afraid, extending her arm and ended up making many ice's forms sprout from the ground.

"Di..." Jenny said, not knowing what to think, looking as scared as her sister while Kort and Fornell approached Jenny, one on each side of her. Everybody in the ballroom stopped, startled. Then a man shouted:

"She's a witch!"

"What? No, please stay away from me." Diane asked, wide-eyed, taking a step back.

"Diane, wait." Jenny pleaded, approaching but Diane lost her nerve, creating a wall of ice, while Kort and Fornell pulled Jenny away against her will.

The older redhead then panicked, looking at her hands and then running out. Several men shouted witch and Diane approached the sea, freezing it by accident. From a distance she heard Jenny's voice calling her and then angry men. She then had no doubt, began to run across the floor of ice forming beneath her, away from the kingdom where she had grown up. Without realizing it, she had transformed the whole kingdom and forest in an eternal winter. But it didn't bother her. The cold never bothered her anyway. She was walking through the snow, throwing the cloak back, while she took the other side of the glove.

"Now I don't need to conceal anymore. Let it go, can't hold it back any more. I am free, and I will use my powers." She smiled, spinning in place and raising her arms as she lifted an ice castle from the ground around her. Amazed at the extent of her powers, she let her hair free and touched her navy blue dress, transforming it into a crystal clear, bright blue dress. She smiled with her work and at the balcony of the castle, she took one last look in the kingdom that remained distant.

"Here I stand and here I'll stay." She smirked, closing the door.

"I need to find my sister!" Jenny said, starting to get angry, her face red. Trent Kort insisted that it was dangerous.

"It's dangerous, Princess Jenny. Your sister is a witch!" He exclaimed angrily. Jenny frowned, getting angrier.

"Don't call my sister witch! She was right and she told me not to be stupid and fall in love with the first guy who shows up!" And she forgot manners, giving him a hard slap in the face. Kort widened his eyes, rubbing his face and then his eyes were dangerous. But Jenny ignored.

"I'm going after her. And since you won't help me, I want you to stay here and take care of my kingdom."

Jenny then grabbed a purple cloak and threw it over her dress, walking in the midst of the confused crowd, looking for a horse.

"I'll go with you. I'm worried about the Queen, all by herself..." Said an older boy, light brown hair and light blue eyes. He was on top of a brown horse and smiled gently. Jenny approached and asked:

"Thank you. But who are you?"

"I'm Tobias Fornell. I can accompany you on this trip. It's dangerous alone." Jenny smiled gratefully and climbed efficiently the horse, sitting behind him.

"Shall we go? We need to find her. I think I hurt her."

Soon the two rode rapidly heading toward the forest. But a snowstorm hit them, forcing them to seek refuge in a cave. Entering, they found a reindeer and a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was sitting, working on a piece of wood and when he looked up to see the newcomers, Jenny thought she knew him from somewhere. But her attention soon turned to the reindeer, who seemed happy to see her and licked her face.

"Ow, how cute!"

"Gibbs? Sven?"Fornell called, surprised. The brunette grinned, wiping his hands and then raised going towards them.

"Fornell, hey, what are you doing here? And who is she?"He asked, frowning and looking at Jenny, who was next to Sven and looked her from head to toe and Jenny blushed, holding the cape around her body and staring at him back.

"Jenny. Princess of Anderelle. How do you know each other?"

"We're friends, Gibbs sells me his buildings. We are going after her sister, Diane." Gibbs seemed to get lost in memories at the name of the two sisters, trying to remember where he had heard the two names.

"It will be kind of hard to find her with this storm. The entire region is covered by snow, and it didn't seem natural... Seems magic." Jenny then said:

"You're right, it's magic. My sister did it so we need to find her to make the summer appear again. "

Gibbs frowned, taking a step toward Jenny, staring her green eyes and the redhead felt her heart race.

"Your sister?" And then he remembered the two redheaded sisters he had known for ten years, and that the 3 where playing when the older sister lost control and hurt her sister unintentionally. "I know you!"

"How?" Jenny asked, toppling her head sideways. But Gibbs remembered that she would only remember some parts because he saw the fairies erasing her memory of the accident. "Well, I think I've heard the your name before, somewhere..." She said thoughtfully.

"Jethro." Fornell said as he sat on a stone that was there.

Hearing the name, Jenny began to remember playing with her sister and a little boy with blue eyes in the snow, and she had told her sister that she liked him. Jenny felt her cheeks flush.

"I remember you! You were a highly irritating serious little boy for your age." She said in a singsong voice and Gibbs raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Do you remember? Well, you were too happy for your age." Jenny shrugged, going to the fire and sitting gently, and Gibbs sat at her side.

"There's nothing wrong with being happy."

"But being too happy annoys."

"Now if I'm annoying you, go find another cave."

"Hey! I found it first." 

"No problem, let's go cute Sven?" he redhead said, turning to the reindeer, who seemed happy to go with Jenny and Gibbs stood up, exasperated.

"Hey, it's my reindeer!"

"Sven, you prefer to go with mommy or daddy?" The reindeer then licked Jenny's face, but soon stopped when it saw Gibbs's face, red.

"Kids, stop." Fornell said, amused. "So, Gibbs, do you want to help us go after Diane?"

Gibbs remembered the little girl he had known, seeing that the girl, who had played with him, was powerful and had transformed everything in snow. And now she must be isolating herself from everyone as he did. But he didn't know why he should help.

"That's not my problem."

"But she is alone, and it's my fault..." Jenny said, worried.

"It's dangerous to go after her."

"Please..." Jenny asked, looking at him with her bright green eyes and Gibbs sighed heavily. He wouldn't admit that he cared a bit with the Queen and the Princess.

"I built a sled. We can leave in a few hours. I'll help because all this snow is giving me problems."

"But we have to go now!" Jenny insisted and Gibbs shook his head, but Fornell replied:

"Let's wait a bit, the storm is very strong and we need to rest."

Fornell removed his coat, using as a pillow and he turned his back to the two. Jenny looked at that stone floor, looking disgusted, but then sat in a corner, trembling as she tightened the hood around her body and Sven slept at her feet.

"Cold?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow and extending her his coat. Jenny shook her head, denying.

"You will be cold."

"You're very stubborn!" Jenny rolled her eyes.

"So we can share it."

"Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her and Jenny smiled as she hit the space beside her. Gibbs sat up, wrapping his coat around them and Jenny pushed her red hair, staying close to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and yawning. Gibbs felt his face flush with the approach, but didn't pull away.

"So you said you hurt your sister?" He asked, thinking she wouldn't respond. But then she turned around to him, awake, and said:

"It was silly! I met a guy at the party, he seemed to be perfect and then I told Diane that I was ready to get married and..."

"You would marry a guy you barely know?" Gibbs asked exasperated, turning to face her, but Jenny didn't seem to hear him.

"...And we had danced and talked and..."

"You barely know him!" He exclaimed, looking slightly annoyed, while the redhead was still talking, making hand gestures and grimaces.

"...And then Diane said I knew nothing about love and guys and..."

"How many guys have you met?" He insisted, raising an eyebrow.

"...And then she said she wouldn't allow me and that I told her she only expelled others from her life and then I pulled her glove and she fled, turning everything into ice. I said horrible things and..." She looked like she was going to cry because her green eyes filled with tears and Gibbs panicked. He couldn't deal with crying women.

But Gibbs interrupted her, covering her mouth with his hand gently and Jenny's eyes widened, staring the blue eyes that seemed serious. She blushed, not feeling colder with Gibbs by her side and he opened a gentle smile for the first time, taking an apple from his pocket and putting in her mouth. Jenny took the fruit surprise, while giving a bite.

"Thank you..."

For a moment, both remained in silence, Jenny eating apple and Gibbs thoughtfully. His mind was on Diane. The ironic and contained little redhead had grown up and become queen. There wasn't ice rinks and she had frozen the whole kingdom and she was alone somewhere, scared He understood what it was like to be alone.

And then, his mind turned to the redhead beside him. It was funny to think about how redheads were chasing him. Jenny now had won him, even against his will, with a cheerful and bossy personality. Gibbs closed his eyes, leaning his head back getting ready to rest when he felt Jenny lay her head on his shoulder again and turn aside. Gibbs opened one eye and peered, seeing that the redhead was already asleep, with shallow breathing and he smiled involuntarily, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, seeing some freckles around her nose. Gibbs fell asleep with his head above her hair, brown mixing with red. A few hours later, Jenny awoke with Fornell's voice:

"Hey you, we need to leave."

Jenny remembered about her sister and tried to get up, but felt something around her torso pulling her down. Jenny lowered her head and saw that she and Gibbs had slept on the floor, holding each other and she felt her face flush. She then lowered her face to his ear and sang loudly:

"Waaake uuup..." Gibbs stood in one leap and Jenny laughed, pulling away from him as she stood up and straightened her dress. Gibbs gave her a scary look, but she wasn't intimidated, while making two braids in her long hair and turned to Fornell, lively.

"So, what way should we take?"

"I think we should continue to go to the North." He replied and Gibbs rubbed his face and went to Sven, giving him a carrot and leading with an aching ear because Jenny's voice. When Fornell and Jenny were out, Gibbs had arrested Sven to sled. Jenny joined palms in wonder.

"Great, we can go."

The three squeezed inside it, Jenny between them and soon they glided across the frozen land, trying to protect their heads of the snow that was falling. Everywhere they looked, there was just snow, trees and more snow and it was no longer possible to see the kingdom of Anderelle. Jenny and Fornell were chattering when Gibbs gave Fornell a head-slap and covered Jenny's mouth with his hand. Both were outraged, but Gibbs whispered:

"Be quiet, listen!" Sven stopped and looked around, alert. The three saw a glimpse of something running between the trees.

"What is it?" Jenny asked frightened, behind Gibbs's hand.

"Wolves! Go Sven!" Sven started running as fast as he could and soon the trio saw several wolves come after them.

"Gibbs, what do we do?" Fornell turned to his friend, concerned. Gibbs closed his eyes, tense and then picked up a box of matches and turned to Fornell.

"Tobias, take Jenny with Sven. I'll burn the sled and distract them." Jenny opened her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Are you crazy? You can't, we won't let you!" But both boys ignored her and when there was good distance from the wolves, he grabbed Jenny's waist, placing her on top of Sven and Fornell rose behind her holding Jenny so she couldn't flee.

"Jethro!" She cried, looking back. Fornell nodded as Gibbs released the reindeer sled.

"See you soon!" Fornell said.

Gibbs jumped off the sled seeing the wolves and put fire in it, chasing Sven and the others. There was a small gorge and Sven managed to jump with ease. Jenny looked back, worried. But Gibbs was right behind and when he jumped, hung on the edge, by a hand. Fornell and Jenny ran to him and Jenny knelt.

"Jethro, give me your hand!" She took his free hand while Fornell pulled her by the waist and the three fell to the ground, panting. Jenny turned her face to the side and found Gibbs and saw that she continued to hold his hand, but didn't care. For a few minutes they were facing while trying to breathing slow and Gibbs laced their fingers.

"Thank you." She smiled and the two stood.

"Well, I think we're close." Fornell said, squinting and looking for a spot.

"How do you know?" Jenny asked, curious. He pointed to a higher point and Jenny saw an ice castle and cheered.

"Come on." She said.

Soon the 4 had reached the stairs that led to the castle gate. All around there was beautiful, with trees covered with rows of crystals and snowmen.

"Wow, what a beautiful thing. I did'nt know that Diane was capable of it..." Jenny said, as she played with one of the snowmen and then began to remember several things, the playing and then the accident.

"Jen?" Gibbs called, approaching and Jenny turned to him, shocked.

"I remember now... Diane always had these powers. That's why she isolated her. I suffered an accident and you..."

"I helped to take you to the castle." Gibbs added, seriously.

"But Diane needs to know that she won't hurt me! She is my sister, I'll talk to her!"Jenny ran up the stairs toward the door and Fornell and Gibbs followed behind, but she turned to them.

"Well, I'd like to talk first with her, do you mind?"

Gibbs and Fornell exchanged glances and then sat there. Jenny took a deep breath and then knocked the door. The door opened by itself and she hesitated before entering. The castle was beautiful and made by crystal and Jenny tilted her head back, seeing the castle ceiling and chandeliers.

"Diane?" She called aloud.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" The oldest appeared at the top of the stairs, surprised. Jenny smiled at her sister, who wore a light blue dress.

"Diane, you don't need to hide from me!"

"Jen, you better go." She advised but Jenny ignored it, climbing the stairs and stopping in front of her sister.

"Di, you won't hurt me! Let's go home..." She pleaded, but Diane shook her head with a sad smile.

"Jen, my home is here now. I don't need to be afraid to touch anything or to hurt others. Here I am free."

"Di, please, we're sisters..." Jenny asked quietly and Diane bit her lip, her eyes shining. But when Jenny touched her arm, Diane stepped back, turning her back and Jenny followed, going to a huge hall.

"JENNY?" The two turned to see Gibbs and Fornell entering the hall. Diane was shocked to see both there.

"You are Tobias Fornell..." She said, pointing a finger at him and then turning to Gibbs, staring the serious blue eyes. "Leroy Gibbs? What are you doing here?"

"We came for you Diane." Fornell said gently. "When you left, you froze the whole realm by accident."

"What?" She asked shocked.

"But you can defrost, can't you?" Jenny asked. Diane shook her head in denial.

"Sorry, I don't know how..."

"But there must be a way!" Gibbs said, approaching to her and Diane took another step back.

"Don't come any closer." She warned, looking at her hands, frightened.

"You can control it." Gibbs said, in a softer voice, but she continued to shake her head.

"Diane, what happened at the ball was an accident, we'll protect you…" Fornell said gently, reaching out her hand as he did the other night.

"You don't understand!" She exclaimed desperate and Jenny tried to hug her, but Diane hit her chest reflexively.

"JEN!" Gibbs and Fornell were frightened and ran to the redhead. Gibbs ducked, catching Jenny in his arms and running a hand up under the chest, which was cold. "Jen, wake up..." Jenny groaned, slowly opening her eyes and looking to Gibbs and then Diane.

"Diane, please come with us..." She asked.

"See? I'm dangerous. Please get out of here, take care of Jenny..."

"Diane!" Gibbs and Fornell called but Diane pointed her hands to the floor, making a huge snow creature appears.

"Please, take them out to never return." She asked bitterly, turning her back. The creature took the three friends and put them outside where Sven was. The three were sitting in the snow, not knowing what to do.

"Jen? Your hair..." Gibbs said, frowning and staring at her.

"What about my hair?" She asked worried and when he saw the tip of her braid, noticed it had some silver strands.

"It must be the spell." Fornell said.

"I'll take her to the fairy kingdom. They should know what to do."

"What about my sister?" Jenny asked.

"I'll stay here with her." Fornell said. "Don't worry, go!"

"Can you stand?" Gibbs asked worried and Jenny rolled her eyes, as they climbed into Sven and left.

As they approached the fairies' forest, Gibbs tightened his arm around Jenny, realizing she seemed weak, but she assured him she was okay.

"Jen?" He called softly and she opened her eyes, looking up and seeing Gibbs.

"Huh?"

"We're here." Jenny looked around and saw the part of the forest that hadn't been frozen. There were many flowers and soon there were several shiny things approaching them. Seeing better, she realized they were fairies.

"Gibbs." The fairy was ahead said, smiling. She had curly brown hair and Gibbs gave a nod. The fairy then turned to Jenny. "Hello, my name is Ziva."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Jenny."

"I know. What happened?" Ziva asked, frowning and Gibbs touched Jenny's shoulder.

"She was hit by a ice spell in chest." Several fairies surrounded the couple and Jenny admired their bright wings. Ziva then touched her chest, closing her eyes and then retreating, worriedly.

"Unfortunately there's nothing I can do... The only way to reverse this spell is by a big proof of love, otherwise you will turn into ice." Jenny blinked several times, trying to absorb what she had heard, trying to imagine her life without dance, sing, without family and friends. Gibbs frowned as he closed his fists and Ziva lowered her head sadly.

"Maybe... Would be better you return Anderelle Jen." Gibbs suggested, trying to think of something, trying not to get desperate and then he felt Jenny fall into his arms, unconscious. "JEN!" Her hair was all silver and now she was colder, so Gibbs took his coat involving Jenny into it and hugging her.

"Gibbs, you better hurry." Ziva said and Gibbs climbed Sven with Jenny.

"IT'S HERE!" Several men screamed and woke up Fornell, who looking forward. He was sitting on the stairs of the castle and several meters, many armed men were coming, led by Kort, shouting:

"WITCH!"

Fornell stood while the creature of snow descended, and stood in front of the castle and then the guy took the opportunity to enter.

"DIANE!" He yelled and the redhead appeared at the top of the staircase, surprised.

"Tobias? What are you still doing here?" But Fornell ignored, climbing the stairs and going up to her, stopping a few inches, his hot breath on her pale face.

"Diane, you need to get out of here, there are men storming the castle!"  
But she shook her head.

"I have nowhere to go!"

"Don't be stubborn." He said urgently. "Come with me, come to Anderelle!"

Diane bit her lip and Fornell approached, touching her shoulder. Diane then pointed her hand, making a breath of snow to reach him and throw him against the wall.

"GO. NOW!" She demanded desperate, running to the salon that was there. Fornell stood up, rubbing his back but didn't give up and followed her. Diane turned and saw him, and then continued to hit him with flurries of snow.

"Please..." She asked, watching Fornell get up with difficulty, but without giving up, with every breath that hit him. But he smiled gently, approaching her and she froze, turning her face to the side.

"Diane..." He called softly. "You won't hurt me, you're no evil."

"I hurt my sister! I froze my kingdom..."

"You were scared, but you're not alone."

Diane turned to face him, both staring their blue eyes and Diane felt her heart skip a beat. Was she falling in love with him? Fornell touched her cheek gently and Diane closed her eyes for a moment, but her hands were in fits, afraid to freeze him. But there was a bang and the two turned frightened to the door where several men with swords entered.

"You!" Diane said, squinting toward Kort, who smiled holding a sword. Fornell turned to one of the armor that was there and pulled a spear, pointing toward Kort.

"Ah, I see that the ice queen got a Prince Charming." Kort mocked, with cold eyes.

"Shut up Kort!" Fornell said, stepping forward Diane and the two began to duel.

Several men came toward Diane, who pointed hands, making piles of ice to prevent their way to her. But soon more men appeared and Diane saw that she would end up having to hurt them. Fornell ended up distracted, searching for Diane when Kort used the hilt of his sword and hit his head hard, knocking him out. Diane stared at the floor and saw Fornell and she was furious, creating a snowstorm there, hitting the men but Kort protected himself and a chandelier fell on Diane and she collapsed to the ground.

"Look, queen." Kort said cruelly, as he bent down beside her, seeing that she was about to faint. "I tried to approach you, but you rejected me and then I went to your sister. I'll take you with me back to the castle to eliminate you for your crimes then marry Jenny, winning your kingdom."

"You... you won't get it." Diane tried to say.

"I'll convince Jenny." Diane passed out.

When Fornell woke up with a headache, he saw the remains of the castle, with some faint guards and Diane nowhere. He then realized that Kort should have caught her. He stepped down as fast as he could and found his faithful horse outside. Fornell then climbed on the horse, going to Anderelle.

Approaching the gates of Anderelle, Jenny slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in Gibbs's arms, over Sven. She raised her hand, touching his face with her fingertips, and he shivered, seeing that she was cold.

"Jen? We're almost there..." He said with a soft voice, trying to hide his concern, as he kissed the tip of her fingers.

"Jethro, you go. I'll try to see my sister again."

"Jenny." He warned.

"Jethro, I don't have a reason to come back. My sister is this alone and Kort lied to me!" She struggled and managed to get out of his arms, dropping to into her knees and hands in the snow and rising as she began to walk in the snow, going in the opposite direction of Anderelle. Gibbs sighed in frustration as he descended from Sven and saw that Jenny was long gone and he began to follow her.

When Diane opened her eyes she saw she was in a carriage next to Kort. She blinked several times, confused and then saw that her hands were bound in iron gloves.

"W... what?"

"You won't get away." Kort said, laughing and looking forward.

Diane tried to move her hands, without success as panic took her mind. She needed to get out or she would be killed and her sister would be alone to marry a dangerous guy. With every thought, she realized that the gloves seemed to freeze without Kort noting. When she felt the gloves broken, she thought quickly and threw herself out of the sled, rolling on the floor.

"COME BACK HERE!" Kort shouted down the carriage but Diane got up and run. "You have nowhere to go, no one in Anderelle likes you, either your sister!"

Diane stopped running, kneeling in the snow, realizing that she had no reason to return. She turned her head, seeing that Kort came with the sword in her direction, but she didn't move and 3 voices shouted her name from different places.

"DIANE!" But who arrived first was Jenny with silver hair and she threw herself over Diane. But the moment that the sword touched Jenny, she turned into a statue of ice.

"JEN!" Gibbs cried and Fornell disarmed Kort.. Jenny had frozen in her last position, protecting her sister and Diane stood up, crying.

"Jenny, why?" She asked. Gibbs closed his eyes, not knowing what to say and Diane hugged her sister, her tears falling on her. When Fornell approached Gibbs, comforting him, they saw that Jenny began to return to normal and her hair was red again.

"Diane..." The boys called and the older redhead looked at her sister, who winked at her and then smiled, hugging her. They embraced tightly, crying and Diane said:

"Jen, I'm sorry for hurting you... You're the little sister who I love so much…"

"Di, I told you would never hurt me! I love you sister..."

The two parted and laughed, wiping their faces and all the snow began to melt, showing the flowered fronts of the kingdom of Anderelle.

"So this was the love act that Ziva spoke." Gibbs said, approaching the sisters.

"Did you saw Diane? You don't need to be alone."

"Thank you Leroy." They stared at each for a moment and Gibbs softened his eyes, hugging her. Diane looked hesitant, but realized she could now control her powers that after controlled her and then hugged him back.

"No need to thank Diane, we're friends, right?"

"Okay." She said smiling and walking away. Then she saw Fornell, standing behind Gibbs and smiled at him, realizing how much she liked him, because he protected her and danced with her.

"Tobias? Thank you also for having... Anyway, you know." She said, blushing and frowning.

"I know Diane. I would do it all again."

Tobias smiled, approaching her and hugging her. Diane pulled her head to look at him, his blue eyes shining and both felt their hearts speed up while approaching their faces and kissed. Tobias played with her auburn hair as Diane interwove his hand to her without fear and as they drove away, she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Jenny had first approached Sven, kissing his nose and then turned to Gibbs. She smiled as she took his coat and gave back to him, staying in her green dress and Gibbs admired her.

"Jethro, thank you for joining me and then saving me. I didn't know it was possible to be saved in so many ways, I..."

"Jen..." He began, feeling the blush, but she took another step, covering his mouth with her hand, still smiling.

"Jethro, I think I found my happy ending with you." She said, blushing and he kissed the palm of her hand that was covering his mouth and then said:

"No Jen, I've found my happy ending."

They both smiled as Gibbs tilted his head forward and Jenny closed her eyes anxious. When both kissed, an electric current passed through them. The kiss was passionate and quiet while Jenny rested her hands on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

When they parted, the people Anderelle applauded the 4 and then Diane walked away from Fornell, pointing to the ground and creating an ice rink, where everyone came together, having fun.

_Let it go, let it go.  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn.  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand, in the light of day._

_Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway..._

**End. ****Anyway, it's the result of watching NCIS 10x11 and Frozen in the same week. Reviews are good XD**


End file.
